The REAL Reason Why Princess Luna was sent to the Moon
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: (Based on a small comic drawn by KT. I own nothing!) The story of Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna overwhelmed by shadows and darkness does seem believable. But what if I told you the REAL reason why the lunar princess was sent to the Moon? A sibling rivalry may have been taken too far on Celestia's part. Rated T for my language. WARNING: JUST A JOKE! One-Shot


**A/N: I saw a funny picture on Google of 'If you give a pony princess a rubiks cube'. It's hilarious, so I've decided to write a one-shot about it.**

**I proudly present, ' ****The REAL Reason Why Princess Luna was sent to the Moon '.**

******WARNING: THIS IS JUST A JOKE. I found this idea hilarious and wanted to be a basic novelization of it. Credits to the artist, KT!**

* * *

**The REAL Reason Why Princess Luna was sent to the Moon**

* * *

_**There has to be SOME other thing that made Princess Celestia send Princess Luna to the moon.  
What if Luna wasn't manipulated from the shadows and darkness?  
What WAS the reason?  
**__**The real reason?  
**__**A Rubix Cube.**__**  
**_

_**Ever since the two sisters were younger, they had a rivalry.  
**__**Seemed Luna solving the cube blew Princess Celestia's fuse.**_

_**And she's a bitch.**_

_**(REMEMBER, a JOKE, GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!)**_

* * *

**1000 years ago... **  
_**(Or more. Or less. Look, I don't keep count!)**_

Princess Celestia, a proud alicorn princess living in Canterlot ruled Equestria. Living in a magnificent castle with her sister, Princess Luna, Equestria was a beautiful place. There was peace and harmony among the happy ponies.

Celestia had control over the sun and Luna with the moon. It was a perfect balance.

Using her magic, a brilliant color of light purple came out of her horn and manifested around a cube. In a room to past some time, Princess Celestia was curious of what the cube was.

The three-by-three cube was many different colors. Knowing what was the main objective in the puzzle, Princess Celestia moved each cube's side once and was thinking hard.

"Hmm..." the alicorn princess said, looking at the cube in front of her.

Princess Celestia was a white pony with a beautiful multi-colored mane. With the colors of; blue, green, and pink matching her white coat, her mane was just dazzling.

In her purple colored magic, Princess Celestia moved a cube's side again. She was trying to think of the possible ways to solve the puzzle. Unfortunately, she was clearly puzzled.

"Dear me, this puzzle is harder than it looks!" Princess Celestia said with a very puzzled expression.

Now with every move she made, the cube just got more complicated and in the end, downright impossible. As Princess Celestia struggled on, a royal guard came to her rescue of breaking the cube's trance. Wearing bright and shiny golden army, he looked very pretty. Actually, he was just delivering a message.

"Your highness..." the guard said, bringing his head down in respect for the princess. "The mayor of Fillydelphia is here."

The mayor of Fillydelphia had sent a letter a few hours prior to the princess for the situation currently at hand.

"Oh - of course!" Princess Celestia said, realzing that she needed to see the mayor.

The princess then placed the cube down softly on a pedestal with her expertise of magic.

"Let's not keep her waiting!"

As Princess Celestia and the royal guard walked away to the meeting room, the cube was on the pedestal. Aching to be solved.

A few minutes passed before a lunar princess passed by the doorway. Princess Luna.

"Say, what's this?" Princess Luna thought to herself as she approached the cube.

She looked at the cube for a few seconds before attempting to solve it.

Princess Luna was too an alicorn, just like her older sister, Celestia. Princess Luna had a pretty dark blue coat and a little lighter mane with her figure. By being a blueish pony, Luna represented the Moon, a responsibility she had. With her light blue color as magic, Princess Luna moved the cubes' sides with ease as if she knew what she was doing.

Solving the puzzle quickly, Princess Luna squealed in happiness as he completed a tough challenge - all on her first try. And as she was celebrating her accomplishment, Princess Celestia had just come back from the small meeting with the mayor of Fillydelphia.

The same royal guard from before accompanied her to the room. He and Princess Celestia saw that Princess Luna had completed the cube in Princess Celestia's absence.

"You going to send her to the moon for that?" the guard asked, watching Princess Luna jump for joy.

"What? Why would I do such a thing?" Princess Celestia said as she too watched Princess Luna. "I'm going to ask her to teach me!"

But deep in her mind, she got an amazing idea thanks to the guard.

* * *

"If you see a specific color that you want HERE..." the dark blue alicorn said as she was teaching her older sister. "You just slide it up and... That!"

In front of Princess Luna was a perfectly solved cube, flawless and swift. The blue magic she used gleamed brightly, as if it was taunting Celestia.

"I see..." Princess Celestia said as Luna had a huge grin all over her face.

She wasn't listening to Luna at all, but just going with the flow to initiate her plan.

Luna however, was happy that her older sister was using her time of her beautiful night to spend time with her.

"So, what do you want to do, sis?" Luna asked happily.

Princess Celestia replied with a fake laugh.

"Luna, you've been so excited that it's almost sunrise!" Princess Celestia said with a real-looking smile and accompanied by a good laugh.

"Really?" Luna asked, perking her head up. "Time flies quick when you're having a great time!"

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded. But inside her, she grinned evilly.

"Well, I'll be at the balcony to move the Moon down!" Princess Luna said cheerfully.

As she was walking away, Princess Celestia was right behind her. After a few flight of stairs and walking through hallways, the two sisters were finally near the top of the castle.

Princess Luna was about to cast her magic before Celestia stopped her.

"Luna, have you ever wondered how the Moon would be like?" Celestia asked sweetly to her little sister.

"I actually have!" Luna said, grinning. "It just looks so peaceful!"

Princess Celestia nodded and smiled in response.

"It does look peaceful."

"Well, time to take it down!" Princess Luna said as her horn was about to emit her magic.

As she did, Princess Celestia blasted her magic full on Luna, a bright purple light engulfing her. Luna unaware what was happening as the light completely surrounded her. The beam of magic suddenly exploded, traveling in a perfect straight lone towards the Moon.

"See you sister..." Princess Celestia said, grinning evilly. "Never!"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the REAL reason why Luna was sent to the moon!**


End file.
